


Honey And Bee

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You think it's time to get some companions.





	Honey And Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Cas should meet guinea pigs. He seemed excited about them. But who isn't?

You lived in the bunker for quiet a while now.

Sam and Dean took you in after some demons tried to kill you for fun.

You know about everything but you didn't hunt. You always did the research and it was pleasant for you.

 

Because you were constantly at home, you thought about getting a pet.

You wanted to start with something small that didn't bother the boys. So what would be better than guinea pigs?

You talked about it with Sam and Dean and they had nothing against it.

 

Just as you were ready to go you heard a flutter of wings. You turned around and saw Castiel standing there.  
“Hey Cas, everything alright?” you greeted him.

“Hello Y/N. I presume that everything is alright. I just wanted to check in.” he answered you.

“You wanna see guinea pigs ?” you were excited about getting them and maybe Cas would like to accompany you.

“You have a guinea pig? Where?” he asked with a hint of curiosity and excitement.

“I don't have any yet, but I was just about to get them. You wanna come with me ?”  
He nodded and you two were heading for the car and drove to the pet store.

 

When you arrived, you saw all the little guinea pigs run around in the cage.

You put your hands over your mouth and squeaked.

“Look, Cas, isn't he cute ?”

Even Castiel smiled when he saw the cute little fella you pointed at lay in his cottage.

He had graying long fur and looked just like a plushy.

 

“You want this one?” he asked with a chuckle. You could see that these little fur balls made Cas at least as happy as they made you.

“Definitely! And he should have a buddy. Do you wanna choose the second one?” you giggled at his surprised expression.

“I would love to if you want me to.” he said and looked back at the guinea pigs.

You nod at him. “As long as you watch them while I go and collect some stuff we need for them.”

 

You turned around, took a cart and paced trough the aisles. You collected the things you needed. A cage, bowls for food and water, wood chips, hay, some stuff to nibble and a nice little cottage.

When you had everything together, you decided to already pay and load it in the car so you didn't had to do it when you get the guinea pigs.

 

You went back inside to Castiel and saw him still watching the piggies.

“Having fun ?” you asked him with a smile and he smiled back.

“They are very interesting little creatures.” he answered and you could see how much joy it brought to him just watching them.

“You can watch them as long as you want when we buy them.” you told him. “Have you decided which one you want ?”

“I think it should be this one” he said and pointed at a little cream-colored short-haired one. “He is very calm and curious.”

“Then we take him.” you smiled at him. “I'll go get an assistant.”

 

When you came back and told the assistant which you want, she caught them and put them in a pet carrier and you payed for them.

You and Castiel went back to the car and you drove home.

 

Back at the bunker you two brought everything in your room and started making it ready for the guinea pigs.

You carefully put them in their new home and they started explore their enclosure.

 

“Aw, look Cas, I think they like it.” you said as the both of them laid down and started eating their hay.

“They really seem like they enjoy it.” Cas smiled.

You two sat there in silence and just watched them.

 

After a while you noticed something.   
“We have to give them names, they don't have names. You have any idea how you call yours ?” you asked him.

Cas looked determined. “I will call it Honey.”  
“That's sweet!” you smiled at the name he choose. “I think I call mine Bee. It would fit Honey!”  
Cas chuckled at the name you had chosen.

“Honey and Bee sound good.” he said.  
  


And you two sat there and watched your guinea pigs.

Maybe some people would find them boring but you two enjoyed your new little companions.

 


End file.
